1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and in particular to data transmission from electronic devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to mechanisms for providing secure, short range wireless data transmission from electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile (or cellular) phones, have become standard equipment used by a growing number of people throughout the world for voice communication. In addition to providing voice communication, a large number of portable electronic devices now offer data communication and multimedia functions. Due to the extremely high penetration rate of these electronic devices, developers continue to expand the capabilities of the devices to perform other user-desired functions.
A number of technologies are developed to enable short range wireless data transfer between portable electronic devices. One widely implemented method involves utilization of specialized infrared (IR) diodes placed in the portable electronic device. These IR diodes are utilized to connect (or “synch”) two devices with each other by aligning the IR ports to create an infrared optical data link that is then utilized to transmit the data. A large number of portable electronic devices are now equipped with duplexed optical (IrDA) communication ports to enable peer-to-peer data communication/exchange.
Bluetooth provides another way of wirelessly exchanging information between electronic devices. The protocol operates in the license-free ISM (Industrial, Scientific and Medical) band at 2.45 GHz and offers 1 Mbps (mega bits per second) Basic Rate and 2-3 Mbps with Enhanced Data Rate. Bluetooth has become a popular technology to facilitate wireless control of voice communication using hands free headset from a cell phone or a vehicle.
Another technology offering information transfer from a portable electronic device is Near Field Communication (NFC). Based on Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology, the NFC standard offers 212 kbps over a distance from 0 to 20 centimeters at the 13.56 Mhz frequency range. The short operation range suggests higher level of security for wireless information transfer than other RF wireless communications technologies, thus making NFC suitable for applications such as ticketing, payment and gaming. NFC supports a power saving passive mode of communication in which a passive or unpowered tag can be powered at a distance by a reader device. However, possibilities exist for the device to be “interrogated” unknowingly when functioning in the passive mode.
The above mentioned short range wireless communication technologies all require dedicated RF components or optical transceivers, adding area/size and cost to the increasingly smaller electronic device.